Winter Disguise
by el Cierto
Summary: An ItachIno Fanfiction. Long-Oneshot. AU. OOC. What would happen when Ino was 'forced' to be her brother 'Deidara' and act as Itachi's girlfriend? Not only Ino had to lie in front of Itachi, but also to the other Uchiha. Weew ...


**WINTER IN DISGUISE**

**.**

**I own nothing but the plot, all chara's are belong to We Know Who B-)**

**.**

**AU. GAJE. ABAL.**

**It may be very OOC. Yeah, you've been warned.**

**So, just undesrtand then, if you decide to continue reading, ne?**

**:DXD:D**

**.**

**.**

Tahun baru biasanya dijalani Ino dengan bersenang-senang, berjalan-jalan dengan teman-teman segangnya di kampus ke pantai, taman hiburan atau taman nasional. Dan itu berarti Ino tak meninggalkan Birmingham—kota tempat universitas ia menuntut ilmu berada. Namun kali ini berbeda, Ino dengan mendadak diberi tiket hadiah pulang kampung ke Konoha—salah satu kota di Jepang, negeri asalnya—oleh sang kakak yang berpenampilan mirip dengannya, Yamanaka Deidara.

Adalah pertama kalinya Ino mendapat hadiah sebesar itu dari sang kakak. Bagaimanapun harga tiket bolak-balik London-Tokyo tidaklah murah. Belum lagi sang kakak memberikan bonus tambahan berupa uang saku untuk liburan juga kepadanya. Makanya selain sangat senang—karena langka Ino bisa pulang kampung kalau tidak ada rejeki melimpah mengingat keluarganya bukan keluarga kaya—gadis bersurai pirang ini juga merasa sangat penasaran bahkan sedikit curiga bahwa ada hal lain yang diinginkan Deidara darinya. Bukannya ia tak percaya akan kebaikan kakak semata wayangnya itu _sih_, namun ia _toh_ cukup tahu kalau kakaknya itu juga belum cukup kaya hingga dengan begitu royal bisa membiayai perjalanan udaranya dari London ke Tokyo berikut dengan uang saku selama liburan.

Namun demikian, meski masih dibayangi oleh kecurigaan pada sang kakak, Ino tetap senang ia bisa pulang kampung. Dua tahun menuntut ilmu di negeri orang tak pelak membuatnya jadi sangat merindukan Jepang, tanah airnya sendiri. Ia sudah kangen akan suasana Konoha, teman-temannya dan pastinya ayahnya yang sendirian mengurusi toko bunga keluarga mereka.

Tetapi harapan Ino untuk langsung ke Konoha dan bertemu ayahnya sepertinya harus ditunda. Hal itu karena Deidara, yang menjemputnya di bandara langsung membawanya ke apartemennya. Sang kakak bahkan sama sekali tak mempedulikan protesnya bahwa ia sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. Bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di Tokyo melainkan ingin segera ke Konoha.

Ketika akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di apartemen Deidara, Ino mau tak mau dibuat takjub. Tempat tinggal kakaknya itu sedikit di luar dugaannya. Ia mulanya membayangkan Deidara yang berprofesi sebagai seorang asisten pribadi seorang direktur entah perusahaan apa itu hanya akan menempati sebuah flat sederhana yang sangat sederhana. Nyatanya, apartemen tempat kakaknya tinggal itu justru sebuah hunian yang bisa disebut mewah!

Desain interior yang menyambut begitu Ino disuruh masuk oleh sang kakak, menampilkan kesan elegan minimalis dengan dominasi warna terang yang sesuai dengan kepribadian sang kakak yang memang cenderung ceria, tak jauh beda dengannya. Sebuah sofa tanpa lengan yang besar warna _ivory_ bertahta dengan anggun di ruang tamu. Di depannya ada sebuah meja rendah yang terbuat dari kaca tebal dengan vas bunga kristal yang berkilauan di atasnya sebagai penghias.

Di sofa itulah Ino di suruh duduk oleh si kakak yang segera bergegas ke belakang untuk mengambilkannya minuman dingin.

Sementara Deidara meninggalkannya Ino kembali mengedarkan pandangnya ke bagian lain apartemen. Terpisah sekat berupa rak minimalis berwarna putih yang berisi buku-buku dan aneka hiasan keramik serta boneka kayu, ada ruang tengah yang nyaman dengan kursi-kursi empuk yang bulat warna krem lembut dan seperangkat _home theathre_. Lalu sedikit ke belakang tampak ruang makan dengan meja putar bulat dan kursi kayu bersandaran tinggi berjumlah empat. Sebuah kulkas dua pintu yang besar, yang sedang dibuka Deidara, ada di antara ruang makan dan dapur.

Kegiatan Ino mengamati terhenti ketika Deidara kembali dengan dua kaleng Pocari di tangannya. Diberikannya salah satunya pada Ino yang kemudian segera membukanya dan menenggak isinya hingga tinggal separuh.

"Wah, _Oniisan_! Kau membuatku terkejut, tau! Selama ini kayaknya _Niisan_ selalu mengeluh mahalnya hidup di Tokyo. Tapi ..." kata-kata Ino terpotong karena Deidara segera menukasnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, Ino-_chan_! Tapi diamlah dulu. Dengarkan aku bicara. Oke?"

"Baiklah. Kuharap ceritamu tidak akan terlalu mengejutkanku _Niisan_ sayang." Ino memutar bola mata _aquamarine_-nya yang indah.

Deidara menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya sang adik dengan seksama sebelum kemudian, dengan raut wajah serius dia mulai berkata, "_Well_, Ino. Apartemen ini bukan milikku, yah, walaupun akan menjadi milikku jika aku melakukan apa yang diminta pemiliknya."

Ekspresi Ino sudah langsung kaget saat didengarnya penuturan sang kakak. Mulutnya bahkan sudah terbuka untuk menyela, bertanya apa maksud 'melakukan apa yang diminta pemilik apartemen itu?', namun Deidara segera mengangkat satu tangannya. Dengan demikian Ino pun tak jadi bersuara.

"Apartemen ini milik atasanku di kantor. Dia sepantara denganku, kau tahu. Tapi, _damn_, dia beruntung sekali karena merupakan pewaris utama kerajaan bisnis keluarganya yang nilainya tak akan habis dimakan sembilan generasi sekalipun!

"Nah, bosku ini sebenarnya bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya dengan mudah, termasuk pasangan hidup. Tetapi _workaholic_-nya membuatnya sedikit bermasalah dalam menjalin _relationship_ sesuai keinginannya. Dia sering kecewa karena selalu saja tiap wanita yang ditemuinya mendekatinya karena posisinya yang sebagai CEO perusahaan besar itu. Tapi dia tak bisa terus menghindar 'kan. Apalagi usianya sudah seharusnya menikah.

"Hingga akhir tahun ini. Orang tuanya, terutama ibunya, memberikan ultimatum padanya bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan pilihan mereka kalau bosku itu tidak juga memperkenalkan pada mereka calon istrinya saat liburan tahun baru.

"Dan kau tahu, Ino. Dengan gilanya si bos malah memintaku untuk menjadi pasangannya!"

"APA? JADI BOS NII-SAN ITU HOMO?!" kali ini Ino tidak bisa lagi diam.

"Hush! Ino-_chan_ adikku sayang! Pelankan suaramu! Ck! Tentu saja tidak! Bosku itu normal!"

"Tapi tadi _Nii-san_ bilang ..."

"Makanya jangan buru-buru menyimpulkan kalau orang belum selesai cerita, Ino-_chan_!"

"Oh ... baiklah. Jadi gimana cerita selanjutnya?" Entah mengapa Ino mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak.

"Yeah, si bos memang memintaku menjadi pasangannya. Tapi tidak dengan identitasku sebagai Deidara, Ino. Dia memintaku menyamar menjadi perempuan, menemaninya selama liburan tahun baru dengan keluarganya yang lamanya sekitar satu minggu! Bayangkan menyamar jadi perempuan! Bosku itu memang benar-benar gila!"

Kontras dengan nada jengkel Deidara saat mengakhiri penuturannya, tawa keras malah meledak dari Ino bahkan sampai membuat gadis itu terbungkuk-bungkuk saking kerasnya ia tertawa. Karuan saja hal itu membuat sang pria pirang tambah merasa kesal.

"Hentikan tawamu, Ino! Tidak lucu!"

"Hahaha ... aduh _Nii-san_! Benar-benar deh ... hahahaha." Ino berusaha menghentikan tawanya namun, dia benar-benar merasa geli dengan akhir cerita dari kakaknya itu.

"Ya teruslah tertawa. Ini memang lucu. Tapi ceritaku masih belum berakhir, tahu."

"He? Ada apa lagi?"

"Ino-_chan_ sayang. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menguras tabunganku dengan membuatmu pulang dan memberimu uang saku jika untuk tidak membantuku," sahut Deidara dengan sinar licik di mata coklatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Nii-san?_"

"Aku tidak akan menyamar menjadi perempuan, tentu saja. Kau yang akan menggantikan posisiku."

"HAH?!"

"Benar, Ino-_chan_ sayang. Kau! Kau yang akan menggantikan posisiku. Kau yang akan mendampingi bos dalam liburan bersama keluarganya itu. Dan kau tak bisa menolak atau kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke Birmingham."

"_Nii-san?!_ Ya ampun! Bagaimana kau bisa sejahat itu?!" Ino histeris.

"Jangan berlebihan adikku sayang. Aku toh cuma memintamu seminggu untuk itu. Dan kau tak akan dirugikan. Bahkan diuntungkan! Pertama, kau mendapat uang saku dariku. Kedua kau akan berlibur ke tempat-tempat menakjubkan, gratis. Dan _well_, percayalah kau akan menyukai bosku, dia adalah tipe yang digilai para wanita. Tapi kuharap kau tak akan jatuh cinta padanya kalau kau tak mau merana. Karena dia itu terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya melebihi apapun."

"Tapi _Nii-san_! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Memangnya bosmu tak akan curiga? Trus bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu? Bukannya _Nii-san_ akan kehilangan pekerjaan dan apartemen ini?"

"Ah, aku yakin kau akan mampu melakukannya dengan baik, Ino-_chan_. Hei, aku tak akan lupa bagaimana kau berakting begitu bagus saat pentas drama kelulusanmu dulu, adikku sayang."

"Tapi ..."

"Ayolah, Ino-_chan_. Ini tak akan sulit. Lagipula masa kau tak mau membantu kakakmu ini. Dan lagi, tahun baru ini aku 'kan harus menemani calon kakak iparmu."

"He? _Nii-san_ sudah punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja. Dia seorang putri pemilik restoran. Ayame namanya. Kapan-kapan kukenalkan kau dengannya."

"Wahh ... banyak hal yang terjadi. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau membantu _Nii-san_, tapi aku bisa 'kan menemui _Tousan_ dulu. Aku kangen sekali."

"Maaf Ino-_chan_ sayang, tapi itu menemui _Tousan_ bisa seminggu lagi. Toh kau akan liburan sekitar dua-tiga minggu 'kan? Karena, yah, besok bosku sudah akan datang menjemput."

"Ya ampun! Begitu cepat? Aduh, _Nii-san_! Apa tak bisa diundur lagi?"

Deidara menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Ino. Besok sudah tanggal 30. Dan liburan keluarga bosku itu akan dimulai besok hingga 6 Januari."

"Aaahh ..." Ino menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa. Merasa seperti putus asa.

"_Gomen ne, _Ino-_chan_. Tapi aku tak punya cara lain. Kau toh tak akan membiarkan kakakmu ini kehilangan harga diri dengan menyamar jadi perempuan 'kan?"

"Yah, _Nii-san_ tapi ..."

"Tenang saja, Ino. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan bosku itu juga orang yang baik kok. Dia tak akan macam-macam."

"..."

"Aku akan memberitahumu semua hal tentang si bos jadi kau akan merasa sudah lama mengenalnya. Besok aku sudah tidak akan ada di sini saat dia datang. Jadi, kau sudah mulai menyamar menjadi aku mulai besok pagi. Oke?"

Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur dulu. Kau pasti sangat capek. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu untuk makan malam. Kau mau makan apa nanti?"

"Terserah deh."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalu kita pesan _pizza_ saja?"

Ino kembali mengangguk.

"Sekarang tidurlah di kamar! Itu ruangan dengan pintu warna biru muda."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Ino pun beranjak dari sofa menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Deidara.

Benar-benar lelah, mata Ino langsung terpejam begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

**XXXXX**

Sebagaimana yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Deidara membangunkan sang adik untuk makan malam dimana menu mereka adalah pizza. Mereka berdua memakan makanan favorit mereka itu sambil menonton acara _reality show_ kocak yang diputar di salah satu stasiun TV swasta.

Di sela-sela acara makan dan ketawa itu, Deidara menerangkan hal-hal mengenai atasannya kepada sang adik. Diterangkannya juga mengenai detail-detail pekerjaannya yang untungnya cukup _general_ dan bisa ditangani Ino. Setidaknya Ino merasa lebih baik mengetahui itu. Karena kalau pekerjaan kakaknya itu berhubungan dengan seni mematung—yang merupakan hobi sang kakak sejak kecil—sudah pasti Ino tak akan mampu mengatasinya.

Selesai makan dan 'kuliah' singkat itu, Ino dan Deidara masih menonton TV sampai malam. Hingga kemudian Deidara berpamitan pada Ino, membuat gadis itu lumayan terkejut karena waktu sudah sangat larut saat itu.

"Yeah, bosku akan datang cukup pagi, Ino-_chan_. Aku takut besok aku kesiangan. 'Kan berabe kalau dia sampai memergoki ada 'dua' Deidara. Hehehe. Jadi, sekarang sebaiknya aku keluar. Ohya, aku akan tinggal dengan Ayame selama kau berlibur dengan bosku. Kami berdua juga ada rencana liburan sih tapi yah tidak jauh-jauh, di sekitar kota ini saja."

"Begitu ya _Nii-san_. Yah, baiklah. Tapi _Nii-san_ bilang tadi, memang keluarga bos _Nii-san_ itu akan liburan jauh?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Yah, biasanya mereka akan ke Eropa. Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak. Mungkin ke Hokkaido saja. Kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan keluarga."

"Hmm, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak, _Nii-san_. Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?"

"100% yakin. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ino-_chan_. Ayolah! Mana adikku yang selalu PD itu hmm?"

"Yeah ... baiklah. OK." Ino memaksakan senyum.

"Nah begitu baru Ino Yamanaka namanya. Oke adikku sayang jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? _Jaa _..." Deidara mengacak rambut sang adik lembut sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Ino menatap punggung sang kakak yang semakin menjauh hingga kemudian tak tampak lagi saat saudaranya itu membelok memasuki lift.

**XXXXX**

Ino pulas sekali dalam tidurnya hingga ia baru bangun saat gendang telinganya menangkap bunyi bel yang berdentang nyaring. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis pirang itu—masih dalam balutan piyamanya yang berwujud dress katun selutut warna ungu lembut gambar beruang ungu gelap—turun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menuju pintu.

"Astaga! Dei? Kau ... Waw. Ini sungguh di luar ekspektasiku." Suara barito yang maskulin langsung menyambut Ino yang sepertinya belum 100% dalam posisi sadar.

Krik. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus yang dikuncir rendah.

Krik. Sepasang matanya berwarna obsidian, tajam dan jernih.

Krik. Wajah oval dengan garis rahang yang maskulin, sangat tampan dan senyuman tipis dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang naik sedikit.

Krik. Uchiha Itachi!

_Loading_ pun sukses. Ino kini berhasil memproses apa yang dihadapinya. Ia nyaris saja menjerit manakala menyadari posisinya apalagi saat mendapati keadaannya yang acak-acakan. Namun untungnya dia bisa dengan segera mengendalikannya.

Maka Ino pun berdehem kecil, "Ehm, yah ... I-Itachi. Masuklah dulu." Selesai mengatakan itu Ino langsung melesat kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tercengang heran dengan sikap aneh sang asisten meskipun ekspresi kalemnya tak terlalu menampilkan kesan itu.

_OH MY GOD! Yang benar saja! Haish! Gimana aku bisa sembrono gitu! Hufft! Untung dia nggak curiga! Hmm! Ino, kau harus lebih hati-hati! Lain kali kalau tidur jangan terlalu nyenyak, tau!_ Inner Ino ribut sendiri sementara dia memilih baju yang akan ia pakai. Sedikit menyusahkan mengingat bajunya masih ia taruh dalam koper.

Setelah usai membersihkan diri, berganti baju dan memulaskan _make up_ ala kadarnya, Ino pun keluar menemui Itachi yang duduk di ruang tengah sambil memainkan _handphone-_nya.

"I-Itachi," Ino masih kesusahan menyebutkan nama pria penuh kharisma di depannya, "apa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Hmm, kau sudah siap?" Itachi malah balik tanya.

Ino mengangguk. "Y-ya. Kurasa begitu."

Itachi memasukkan _handphone_-nya kembali ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya dan berdiri. Diamatinya Ino sekilas. "Kau, benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan sungguhan, Dei. Kalau saja aku tak tahu kau itu pria, hmm, mungkin aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Deg!

Ino tentu saja terkejut oleh perkataan yang diucapkan dengan ringan oleh Uchiha di hadapannya itu. _Duh! Gawat!_ Hatinya berbisik.

"Yah! Jadi kau harus tetap ingat aku ini pria, Itachi. Kecuali kalau kau homo." Ino akhirnya bisa berkata dengan wajar.

Itachi tertawa kecil. Ino sempat terpana mendapati hal itu karena menurutnya Itachi bukanlah orang yang ekspresif jadi melihatnya tertawa tampak begitu berbeda.

"Hmm, kalau kau selalu secantik ini. Aku rela jadi homo," sahut Itachi kalem tapi tanpa peringatan apapun mengalungkan lengannya begitu saja di leher Ino. Membuat gadis itu terengah kaget.

Dug!

"Aww! Dei! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa saat kita sedang berdua saja, Itachi. Aku p-pria normal, kau tahu."

Itachi kembali tertawa mendengar perkataan itu. "Oh! Dei! Kau sungguh lucu. Ya, ya tentu saja aku tahu itu. Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang. Dan ingatlah di hadapan orang lain, kau harus bertingkah 'sewanita' mungkin dan 'semesra' mungkin denganku."

Ino hanya menyahuti perkataan pria Uchiha itu dengan deheman kecil. Kata-kata 'sewanita mungkin' membuatnya ingin tertawa sementara 'semesra mungkin' membuatnya merinding bulu roma.

Keluar dari area apartemen, ternyata Itachi membawanya sarapan dulu di sebuah resto cepat saji. Sambil mereka makan, sepasang mata obsidian Itachi tak lepas mengamati perubahan sang asisten. Tentu saja pria ini tidak tahu bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah sama sekali lain dari yang dianggapnya.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, Uchiha-_sama_!" Ino menggunakan panggilan formal karena ia sudah benar-benar jengah dengan Itachi yang memandanginya dengan lekat selama mereka mengkonsumsi sarapan mereka.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hmm ... tapi kau benar-benar tampak berbeda, Dei. Bahkan dengan sikap galak sekali pun kau tetap tampak begitu feminin. Ah, aku memang tak salah menjadikanmu asisten. Kau benar-benar serba guna, Dei."

Ino mendecih, dalam hati tentu saja. _Yah, serba guna! Barang kali serba guna_!

"Oke! Sekarang kita akan langsung ke rumah. Ah! Ibu pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Ahya, aku belum tahu kau pakai nama dengan identitas barumu ini, Dei."

"Panggil saja aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino? Ino—babi?" Dahi Ino berkedut.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Aa, tidak sih. Tetapi apa tak ada nama lain yang lebih indah?"

"Apa nama Ino terdengar begitu buruk?" Ino sarkastis.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya sedikit meneleng karena perubahan sikap asistenya yang seperti orang yang baru saja dihina. _Oh Itachi, andai saja kau tahu! Kau memang baru saja menghina nama seorang gadis!_

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Dei—maksudku, Ino. Mulai sekarang aku harus berlatih memanggilmu Ino. Hmm. Oke."

Ino mau tak mau tersenyum sendiri dengan perkataan Itachi itu. Dalam hati _inner-_nya malah sudah tertawa berguling-guling. _Hahaha, memang itu namaku, Uchiha! Hahaha_.

Sang sulung Uchiha, yang entah mengapa mendadak merasakan aura aneh, segera berdiri. "Oke, kita menuju rumah sekarang."

Ino mengangguk, mengikuti gerak Itachi ia pun meninggalkan restoran itu.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha, yang Ino tentu saja belum tahu letak persisnya di mana, berlangsung dalam diam. Dan itu tak pelak membuat Ino sedikit gugup. Gadis ini sampai tak sadar dia sibuk memelintiri tepian rok midinya.

Itachi yang sempat melirik kegelisahan Ino pun mau tak mau tersenyum sendiri. Dia tak menyangka akting Deidara bisa begitu bagusnya. "Dei—maksuku I-Ino, tidak perlu gugup. Ibuku bukan monster yang akan memakanmu, kau tahu."

"M-masalahnya kita akan bermain sandiwara di depan orang tua, I-Itachi."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi tenanglah. Siapa tahu, dalam liburan nanti aku akan bertemu seseorang yang menarik, jadi kau tak perlu susah-susah meneruskan samaranmu."

"..." Ino tak menyahut. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Ia benar-benar gugup. Hal yang cukup langka sebenarnya karena ia selama ini adalah pribadi penuh percaya diri yang biasa dengan perhatian orang-orang terpusat padanya.

"_Just relax, my dear. Everything's gonna be alright."_ Itachi berkata lembut, tak lupa dengan menambahkan senyumnya yang entah mengapa mendadak membuat Ino terkesiap sebelum kemudian gadis itu merinding sendiri.

_Gila! Bagaimana orang ini bisa bersikap begitu padahal di matanya 'kan aku ini laki-laki yang menyamar. Oh Tuhan, jangan-jangan orang ini homo? Aduh! Bagaimana aku?_

Dan bayangan kotor tentang kaum homo pun segera menyerang sel kelabu Ino, sukses membuat gadis itu berkeringat dingin. Belum apa-apa dia sudah mulai merasa tersiksa.

_Poor Ino!_

**XXXXX**

Akhirnya Ino dan Itachi sampai juga di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah rumah—atau lebih tepat disebut istana, berdiri megah dengan arsitektur perpaduan Jepang dan Barat yang mewah dan memesonakan setiap mata yang memandangnya.

Namun Ino tak sempat mengamati detailnya karena pikirannya terlalu tersita oleh fakta bahwa ia akan segera memulai perannya sebagai Deidara, yang menyamar sebagai wanita, berpura-pura sebagai kekasih Itachi. _Damn! Sandiwaranya berlipat ganda. Sudah ia harus berpura-pura sebagai Deidara di depan Itachi, ditambah ia harus berpura-pura sebagai Ino—wanita, dan sebenarnya itulah dirinya—di depan keluarga Itachi._

Pikiran Ino yang ribut dan galau segera teralihkan begitu manakala sebuah tangan berjemari panjang meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya lembut. Dan saat Ino menoleh dia hanya mampu terpana.

Ia tahu Itachi pun memulai sandiwaranya, berperan sebagai kekasihnya yang penuh cinta. Tapi, yang benar saja pria itu. _Damn aktingnya luar biasa!_ Kalau saja ia tidak tahu semuanya, ia sudah yakin Itachi sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aa, Ino ... Sebentar lagi kita akan menemui Ibu. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia pasti akan menyukaimu, hmm?" Itachi mengatakannya dengan sedikit menunduk, setengah berbisik di telinganya setelah sebelumnya menyibakkan surai pirangnya yang pagi itu memang ia gerai bebas.

Bukannya menjadi tenang, Ino malah jadi makin gugup. Napas Itachi yang menyentuh kulit telinganya membuatnya merasa geli, tapi alih-alih memicunya untuk tertawa malah memicu bulu romanya untuk berdiri semua.

_Duh_! Ino mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak dengan histeris.

Digandeng dengan lembut oleh seorang pria sekelas Itachi, memasuki rumah super megah itu, sungguh Ino benar-benar merasa semuanya seperti mimpi.

Seorang pelayan pria berusia paruh baya membungkuk, menyapa Itachi dengan penuh hormat saat mereka memasuki ruang tamu. Sepertinya pelayan itu adalah kepala pelayan dalam rumah besar itu.

"Di mana _Okaasan_, Habuki-_jii_?" tanya Itachi pada pria paruh baya yang bernama habuki itu.

"Mikoto-_sama_ ada di taman belakang dengan Fugaku-_sama_, Itachi-_sama_. Mereka menunggu Anda dan ..." Habuki melihat pada Ino yang segera menganggukkan kepala sekilas menyapa.

Habuki tersenyum dan balas membungkukkan badan sedikit pada Ino.

"Ahya, ini Ino Yamanaka, teman istimewaku, Habuki-_jii_."

"Selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha, Yamanaka-san. Saya kepala pelayan, Habuki." Habuki memperkenalkan diri.

Ino tersenyum. "Halo, Habuki-_jiisan_. Terima kasih. Panggil saja Ino."

Habuki mengangguk. "_Hai'_, Ino-_san._"

"Baiklah, Habuki-_jii_. Aku dan Ino akan menemui Okaasan dan Otousan. Kalau Sasuke dan Sai belum bangun, kau bisa tolong bangunkan mereka, 'kan?"

"_Hai'. _Hanya tinggal Sasuke-_sama_ yang belum bangun karena Sai-_sama_ sudah bangun sejak pagi. Seperti biasa dia pergi ke danau untuk melukis, Itachi-_sama_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bangunkan saja Sasuke." Itachi berkata datar.

"_Hai'_. Saya permisi dulu, Itachi-_sama, _Ino-_san_."

Begitu Habuki berlalu, Itachi segera berbisik pada Ino dengan nada lebih riang. "_Ne_, Dei! Sepertinya sandiwaramu sebagai Ino cukup sukses. Habuki sama sekali tak curiga kalau kau itu Deidara."

"Oh, begitu ya? Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita akan menemui kedua orang tuamu, 'kan?"

"Hmm."

Mereka berdua menyusuri koridor-koridor, sesekali berbelok kanan dan kiri, sebelum akhirnya sampai di tempat yang disebut taman belakang. Dan memang tempat yang dimaksud menyajikan pemandangan taman yang luar biasa.

Ino sebagai pecinta bunga pun dibuat takjub dengan tata taman yang begitu menakjubkan. Namun perhatiannya tak pelak langsung tertuju pada gazebo tradisional dimana kedua orang tua Itachi berada.

Menuruti gerak Itachi yang membungkuk hormat menyapa kedua orang tuanya sebelum kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di zabuton yang ada di hadapan mereka, Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama namun tentu saja dengan sapaan yang berbeda.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, _Oba-sama, Oji-sama_. Saya Ino Yamanaka. _Dozo yoroshiku_."

Sementara Fugaku hanya mengangguk sekilas, Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan balas menyapa Ino dengan ceria. "Ohayou, Ino-_chan_. Jadi, kau pilihan putraku yang satu ini? Aaa, senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Ino-_chan_."

"_H-Hai'_. Arigatou gozaimashita, _Oba-sama_."

Mikoto menggeleng. "Ah, Ino-_chan_, jangan terlalu sungkan. Toh, kau akan segera menjadi bagian keluarga kami. Panggil kami dengan _Otousan dan Okaasan_. Iya 'kan, _Anata_?" Mikoto menoleh pada sang suami yang menyahutinya dengan anggukan dan 'hm' singkat.

Ino hanya mengangguk kaku. "_H-hai'_, _O-Okaasan._"

Mikoto tersenyum lagi dengan lebih lebar. "Nah, begitu lebih bagus. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, _O-Okaasan._"

Mikoto mengangguk-angguk. "Begitu. Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau mengenal putraku ini? Dia ini kalau tidak diberi ultimatum mungkin masih belum mau mengenalkanmu pada kami lho."

"Belum lama sebenarnya, mungkin belum ada satu tahun."

"Hmm, begitu rupanya. Ne, Ino-_chan_ apa kau ini adik Deidara? Kalian mirip sekali soalnya, tentu saja kau yang tampak lebih cantik."

"Eh?" Ino tak menyangka akan ditanyai seperti itu. "Ah i-iya, begitulah, _Okaasan_."

"Wah ... jadi benar? Kalau begitu bagus sekali. Aduh, kau tahu Ino-_chan_? Aku sempat khawatir lho karena kakakmu itu sangat dekat dengan putraku ini. Dan dengan Itachi yang tak juga menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita, aku sempat khawatir Itachi ada hubungan khusus dengan kakakmu. Aduh, ingat itu aku jadi merasa tak enak. Apalagi ternyata Itachi berhubungan denganmu. Tapi, Deidara sudah bekerja sekitar 2 tahunan di perusahaan kami, kenapa kau dan Itachi bisa belum lama kenal? Apa sebelumnya kau tak ada di Tokyo?"

Ino tersenyum—atau sebenarnya ia merasa seperti sedang meringis. "Aahaha, yah, saya memang kuliah di luar negeri, _Okaasan_. Baru liburan ini saya pulang ke Jepang."

"He? Begitu? Waah _sugoi na, _Ino-_chan_. Memang kau kuliah di mana ne?"

"Di Birmingham University, jurusan desain grafis."

"Itu ... di Inggris ya? Jauh juga. Dan apa kau sudah menyelesaikan studimu di sana?"

Ino menggeleng. "Masih satu setengah semester lagi, _Okaasan_."

"Yaaah, berarti kalian berdua masih harus berhubungan jarak jauh sampai kau menyelesaikan pendidikan ya? Apa kau tidak bisa kuliah di Tokyo saja, ne, Ino-_chan?_"

"_Okaasan_, tentu saja Ino tidak bisa. Apalagi dia kan sudah mau tugas akhir di sana." Itachi yang menjawab untuk Ino. Ia merasa tidak enak karena 'kekasih'-nya seperti diinterogasi.

"Hmm, yah, soalnya aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihatmu segera menikah, Ita-_kun_."

"Mereka bisa bertunangan dulu, kalau belum bisa menikah dalam waktu dekat ini," kata Fugaku tiba-tiba. Sukses membuat Ino terpana, kemudian menatap Itachi dengan horor.

"Hhm, tapi _Otousan_, itu bukannya terlalu terburu-buru? Ino hanya pulang sebentar dalam liburan ini."

Fugaku menatap Itachi aneh. "Dan apa pertunangan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama hingga waktu liburan Ino-_chan_ tidak cukup untuk melakukannya, Itachi?"

Itachi terdiam. Ia kalah kalau berdebat dalam soal-soal seperti ini. Sementara itu Ino seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Hatinya sudah kalang kabut namun dia harus tetap menampilkan kesan kalem, _adem ayem_.

"Baiklah, setelah liburan kita ke Hokkaido, kita akan segera menggelar pertunangan kalian." Fugaku memutuskan yang segera disetujui oleh Mikoto.

Itachi sendiri hanya mampu menunduk. Ia berpikir keras, memutar otaknya yang terkenal jenius itu untuk mengakali keputusan yang telah ditetapkan sang ayah.

**XXXXX**

Selesai menemui kedua orang tua Itachi, yang membuahkan hasil jauh di luar dugaan, Ino merasa nyawanya seperti tinggal separuh saat Itachi membawanya ke kamar untuk membantunya berkemas sebelum mereka berangkat ke Hokkaido.

"Dei, maaf semua ini di luar dugaanku," kata Itachi lesu begitu mereka berdua telah berada di kamar.

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tepian tempat tidur besar milik Itachi. Fakta bahwa ia hanya berdua dengan Itachi di kamar pria itu tak sempat mengusiknya karena pikirannya terlalu tersita oleh apa yang baru saja didapatinya. _Gila! Pertunangannya dan Itachi akan digelar selepas acara liburan keluarga! Yang benar saja!_

"Maaf tidak diperlukan, Itachi. Yang paling penting adalah kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah acara liburan ini berakhir? Reaksi mereka bahwa—bahwa Ino itu tak pernah ada? Apa kau sudah memikirkan itu?"

"Hnn ... tentu saja aku sudah memikirkan itu."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, tentu saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Namaku bukan Itachi Uchiha kalau aku tak bisa mengatasi masalah seperti itu, De—Ino-_chan_."

Ino menarik napas. Entah kenapa ia langsung percaya saja saat mendengar keteguhan dalam suara Itachi. Apalagi saat manik _aquamarine_-nya bertemu langsung dengan sepasang obsidian nan jernih itu, ia tak bisa tidak percaya. Tatapan Itachi seolah menyihirnya.

"Nah, sebaiknya sekarang bantu aku berkemas. OK?"

Ino mengangguk.

**XXXXX**

Sore harinya, Ino dan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha yang berjumlah lima orang termasuk Itachi tiba di Hokkaido. Mereka menginap di sebuah _bungalow_ besar bergaya Barat yang sepertinya juga merupakan properti keluarga kaya itu.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan Ino tentu saja adalah bahwa ia harus satu kamar dengan Itachi. Ketika ia protes hal ini, dengan entengnya pria itu menjawab.

"_C'mon_, Ino-_chan_. Bagi mereka kita ini pasangan kekasih. Akan aneh jika kita pisah kamar. Lagipula hanya ada 4 kamar tidur di bungalow ini."

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia tidak lagi bisa membantah. Namun bukan berarti ia sudah tidak gelisah. Justru skala gundahnya makin menjadi-jadi karena dia akan sekamar dengan Itachi yang baru dikenalnya. Rasanya Ino benar-benar ingin kabur dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

Hari itu tak banyak aktivitas. Setelah makan malam mereka masing-masing kembali ke kamar. Kedua saudara Itachi, Sai dan Sasuke sepertinya masih duduk di bangku SMA. Mereka berdua ternyata saudara kembar. Pantas saja Ino mendapati mereka sangat mirip kecuali pada gaya rambut. Sai dengan potongan pendek biasa, sementara Sasuke dengan potongan _spiky_ _chicken butt style_.

Di dalam kamar yang hangat oleh karena mesin penghangat ruangan yang dinyalakan sejak sore, Ino berbaring tak nyaman dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya sampai bawah dagunya. Di sampingnya, Itachi duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ sementara sebuah buku tebal berada di atas bantal yang diletakkan di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk, Dei?"

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari Ino.

"Dei?"

"..."

"Ino?"

"Huh?" Ino yang semua membelangi Itachi, mau tak mau berbalik menghadap pria itu meski dengan enggan.

"Aku tak tahu kau begitu menghayati peranmu sebagai Ino sampai kau tak menyahut saat kupanggil Dei."

Ino tercenung selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian dia dengan cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku mengantuk. Jangan panggil-panggil aku lagi," katanya dari balik selimut.

"Tak biasanya kau tidur jam segini."

"..."

"Hei, tapi kalau kau memakai selimut seperti itu, aku tidak kebagian."

SET! Itachi tahu-tahu menarik selimut yang menyelimuti Ino. Membuat gadis yang memang belum tidur itu terkejut.

"Hei, kau bisa ambil selimut lain 'kan?" Ino menarik kembali selimut yang telah ditarik Itachi.

"Tidak mau." Itachi mempertahankan selimutnya.

Alhasil terjadilah perebutan selimut antara kedua orang yang sebenarnya sudah cukup dewasa itu.

"Aa, Ino ... kenapa kita tidak berbagi selimut ini saja? Selain lebih hangat, juga kita tidak perlu berebut kan?" kata Itachi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat Ino terkesiap dan merasakan pipinya memanas.

Untungnya Ino segera sadar bahwa Itachi tidak tahu ia sebenarnya wanita. Karenanya ia pun mau tak mau mengalah dan melepaskan tarikannya pada selimut yang sempat merepa perebutkan.

"Haish! Yang benar saja! Aku masih waras untuk berbagi selimut denganmu Itachi. Lebih baik aku tidur di sofa daripada satu selimut denganmu." Selesai berkata demikian, Ino bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Itachi tersenyum menang. Sebenarnya tujuan aslinya memang mengusir sang asisten dari tempat tidurnya.

**XXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, Ino bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Tidur di sofa tidak senyaman di tempat tidur karena sofa yang ada di ruangan itu tidak cukup panjang untuk menampung keseluruhan panjang tubuhnya, membuatnya harus sedikit meringkuk.

Dillihatnya Itachi masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur besarnya yang sudah pasti jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman. Ino hanya bisa mendesis jengkel melihat hal itu.

Seusai mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian, ia segera keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Nampaknya pria itu lelah sekali sehingga bisa tidur dengan begitu nyenyak.

Mungkin karena naluri perempuannya, tempat yang dituju pertama oleh Ino adalah dapur. Dan gadis itu tersenyum saat didapatinya ibu Itachi sudah berada di sana. Wanita Uchiha yang masih nampak jelita dalam usianya yang memasuki paruh baya itu tampak mulai menyiapkan menu makan pagi.

"_Ohayou_, _Okaasan_." Ino menyapa.

Mikoto mendongak dari kegiatannya mengolesi roti dengan kuning telur. "Eh? Ino-_chan_? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Begitulah. Ada yang bisa saya bantukah?"

"Wah, kau mau membantu? Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Kita akan membuat beberapa makanan untuk makan pagi kali ini. Tolong kau ambilkan ham, _nugget_ dan sosis yang ada di freezer ya? Lalu setelah lunak, tolong digoreng menggunakan pan di sana itu."

"_Hai'_." Ino melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Mikoto dengan cekatan. Terima kasih untuk kebiasaan mandiri yang ditanamkan ayahnya sejak ia kecil. Ia sudah terbiasa memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri.

"Apa Ita-_kun_ masih tidur?" Mikoto membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati tidurnya."

"Hmm, itu mungkin karena ada Ino-_chan_ di sampingnya."

"Eh?"

"Itachi biasanya bukan orang yang bisa tidur nyenyak. Sejak kecil—mungkin karena dia anak sulung—dia sudah sangat serius. Selalu belajar dengan sangat keras hingga larut malam. Lalu setelah dewasa, dia bekerja juga sampai malam dan bangun sangat pagi. Aku sering sampai khawatir akan kesehatannya."

"Oh ... begitu ya ..."

"Ya, Ino-_chan_. Makanya sungguh senang saat kau bilang Itachi tidur sangat nyenyak. Dia begitu pasti karena Ino-_chan_. Terima kasih ya sayang?"

"..." Ino tak bisa menyahut lagi. Hatinya mendadak kebak oleh rasa haru sekaligus rasa bersalah. Wanita di depannya tampak begitu tulus. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia membohongi Itachi dan keluarganya. Semua orang baik itu.

**XXXXX**

"Bangun, Itachi!" Ino menggoyangkan bahu pria Uchiha yang masih tertidur pulas di hadapannya itu. Dia baru saja usai menyiapkan sarapan bersama Mikoto dan saat kembali ke kamar, mendapati Itachi masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Perlahan Itachi membuka matanya. "D-dei?"

"Hmm. Sebaiknya kau selalu memanggilku Ino agar tidak terjadi kesalahan yang tak diinginkan."

"Ahya ... jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 7 lewat 20 menit. Waktunya sarapan."

"Oh ... sudah siang rupanya. Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?"

"Tentu saja. Tidur di sofa itu sama sekali tidak nyaman."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino yang bernada jengkel itu. Apalagi Ino mengucapkannya dengan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan entah refleks atau apa, Itachi menjawil begitu saja pipi Ino dengan gemas.

"Kau lucu, De—Ino ... Hahaha." Itachi bahkan tertawa.

"_Ittai_! Sudah sana cepat cuci muka!" Ino bangkit dari duduknya yang di tepian tempat tidur.

Itachi, masih tertawa-tawa beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sementara Ino membuka tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela panjang dan tinggi di kamar itu.

Saat mereka berdua keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan, ternyata semuanya sudah menunggu. Sai dan Sasuke malah sudah tampak asyik menikmati _sandwich_ buatan Ino. Melihat dua pemuda kembar itu, entah mengapa Ino merasa _mood_-nya menjadi baik lagi. Apalagi saat keduanya menyapanya dengan ceria secara bersamaan, Ino merasa dirinya seperti sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, ya, Ita-_kun_?" Mikoto berkata setelah membalas sapaan Itachi.

"Hnn, begitulah _Okaasan_," sambil menyahut begitu Itachi mengambil selembar _french toast_ lalu mulai menggigitnya.

Ino sendiri lebih memilih _sandwich_ seperti yang dimakan si kembar dan minumannya adalah segelas sari buah campur.

"_Ne, _ini tadi yang membuat sarapan adalah Ino-_chan_ lho. Enak 'kan? Di masa depan aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan makanmu karena Ino-_chan _ternyata pandai memasak, Ita-_kun_." Mikoto berkata sambil mengerling pada Itachi yang meski samar tampak terkejut.

Tentu saja Itachi terkejut karena setahunya Deidara sama sekali tidak bisa membuat makanan selain mi instan.

"Wah, aku juga mau punya pacar seperti Ino-_chan_." Sai tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Kalau Itachi-_nii_ sampai membuat Ino-_chan _menangis, aku akan merebut Ino-_chan_." Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Itachi hanya terpana. Sementara Mikoto dan Fugaku malah tertawa-tawa. Ino? Dia hanya bisa nyengir seperti kuda sakit gigi.

"Pagi ini kita akan bersama-sama ke pasar yang dekat laut. Kita perlu ikan segar dan beberapa _seafood_ lainnya untuk pesta _barbeque _nanti malam. Setelah itu, Ino-_chan_, kau temani aku membeli bahan-bahan lain. Untuk makan siang kita makan di luar. Oke?" Mikoto berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"_Hai'_, _Okaasan_." Ino, Sai dan Sasuke menyahut bersamaan.

Ino tentu tidak tahu kalau Itachi sempat memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

**XXXXX**

Acara belanja berlangsung lancar meskipun memakan cukup banyak waktu. Selama itu, tak ada waktu berduaan yang dihabiskan Ino dan Itachi. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino senang sekali karena entah mengapa ia merasa malah gugup kalau hanya berdua dengan Itachi saja. Dengan Mikoto yang ceria, ia seperti menemukan kembali sosok seorang ibu yang telah lama pergi dari hidupnya. Karena itu ia benar-benar tulus menemani Mikoto belanja dan membantu wanita menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pesta _barbeque_ nanti malam.

Keluarga Uchiha ternyata keluarga yang hangat dan harmonis meskipun mereka merupakan orang-orang yang sangat kaya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Ino menikmati kebersamaan itu. Seolah ia sedang tidak bersandiwara.

Ino bahkan lupa bahwa ia sedang bersandiwara. Gadis dengan warna bola mata seindah lautan ini jadi lupa bahwa keluwesannya dalam berinteraksi dengan Mikoto dan angota keluarga Uchiha lainnya justru membuat Itachi jadi merasa aneh. Pria itu bahkan sempat merasa bahwa asistennya itu adalah orang lain. Ya, Itachi masih belum menyadari bahwa orang yang ia sangka Deidara dan menyamar menjadi Ino sebenarnya adalah Ino sendiri dan murni 100% wanita.

Pesta barbeque berlangsung meriah karena keluarga Uchiha ternyata mengundang beberapa teman dekat mereka yang juga berlibur di sekitar tempat itu. Sai dan Sasuke tampak akrab bercanda dengan anak-anak teman orang tua mereka yang sebaya, diantara keasyikan mereka membakar daging.

Sementara Ino bergabung dengan Mikoto dan ibu-ibu lain serta beberapa gadis remaja yang sepertinya menyukai Sasuke dan Sai.

Di bagian lain, Itachi bergabung dengan sang ayah dan para koleganya. Mereka meminum sake dan berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, mulai dari bisnis hingga hal-hal tak penting seperti kekonyolan masa muda mereka. Ternyata mereka teman sejak masa sekolah.

Keriuhan acara pesta bakar daging yang sebenarnya tidak hanya membakar daging saja itu berlangsung sampai tengah malam saat kemudian Sai, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba menyalakan kembang api besar yang telah dipersiapkan untuk dinyalakan tepat di pergantian tahun.

Langit gelap tampak penuh warna seiring dengan ledakan-ledakan kembang api yang dinyalakan anak-anak muda itu. Ino yang memang menyukai pertunjukan kembang api tentu saja merasa senang sekali oleh hal itu, meskipun ia juga merasa sedih karena ia sedang dalam mode sandiwara saat itu.

Usai menikmati pertunjukan kembang api, acara _barbeque party_ itu pun usai. Setelah bersama para wanita lainnya membereskan bekas-bekas makanan dan membersihkan alat-alat panggang serta peralatan makan lainnya, Ino mau tak mau harus mengurusi Itachi yang mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum sake.

Dengan sedikit susah payah membaringkan Itachi ke tempat tidur, Ino segera membasahi handuk untuk mengelap wajah Uchiha sulung itu agar lebih bersih. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan berhadapan dengan Itachi yang sedang mabuk. Hal yang menurutnya sedikit _out of character_ karena baginya Itachi itu tampak selalu sebagai seorang yang bisa mengendalikan diri dan tidak akan mabuk.

Sambil menyeka wajah Uchiha muda itu, Ino mau tak mau merasa kasihan juga. Pria itu pasti juga merasa tertekan karena ia harus bersandiwara kepada orang tuanya tentang pasangannya.

"Ino?" sebut Itachi tiba-tiba sementara tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino yang memegang handuk basah.

"Ya? Kau sudah sadar Itachi?"

"Sadar? Tentu saja. Aku tidak mabuk, kau tahu."

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Kau mabuk, Uchiha Itachi-_sama_."

Itachi menggeleng. "Hnn, aku tidak mabuk. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Jadi katakan kau ini siapa? Ino ... itu bukan namamu 'kan?"

"Hush! Itachi! Jangan meracau. Sebaiknya kau tidur!" Ino beranjak berdiri namun pergelangannya yang dicengkram Itachi malah ditarik begitu saja oleh pria itu, membuat gadis itu terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh tegap sang putra pertama Uchiha.

"I-Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hnn ... aku ingin tahu. Kau bukan Dei ..." Ino terkesiap. Matanya melebar menatap Itachi tak percaya.

Dan dengan cepat, selesai menggumamkan itu Itachi telah mengubah posisi mereka dengan Ino kini berada di bawah, berada dalam kungkungan tubuhnya.

Ino yang sempat tercengang oleh perkataan Itachi berusaha mendorong pria muda itu agar tidak menindih tubuhnya.

"Menyingkirlah dariku Itachi! Kau jangan gila!" Ino berusaha mendorong dada Itachi yang mulai menekan tubuhnya. Namun bahkan dalam kondisi mabuk seperti itu pun Itachi begitu kuat. Usaha Ino untuk melepaskan diri sia-sia saja.

Itachi menundukkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya bersinggungan dengan ujung hidung Ino. "Kau bukan Dei ...," gumam pria itu.

"Tentu saja aku Deidara. Kau gila ya Itachi!" Ino mendesis, berusaha keras untuk mentralisir pergolakan perutnya oleh karena dekatnya posisi tubuhnya saat ini dengan Itachi. Sedikit saja di antara mereka berdua bergerak maju, bibir mereka akan saling bertemu.

"Kau ... bukan Dei." Itachi mengulang lagi perkataannya.

"Ap—" kata-kata Ino terhenti di tenggorokan demi dirasakannya sebuah tangan meremas bagian tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif.

"Kau benar-benar bukan Dei, kau wanita ..." Itachi mengulangi gerakannya pada bagian tubuh Ino.

Ino, antara terkejut luar biasa, malu dan marah yang amat sangat menjadi satu, hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia dipermalukan seperti ini. Darahnya menggelegak. Dan ia tidak tahu apa ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Perlakuan Itachi padanya sudah di ambang batas. Tak peduli meski pria itu sedang mabuk, tetap saja ...

BRUGH!

Tahu-tahu sebelum motorik Ino bekerja menurutkan emosinya, tubuh Itachi jatuh dengan sempurna menimpanya. Dan dengan demikian sukses membuat Ino tak berkutik. Itachi dengan tinggi tubuh 185 dan dirinya yang hanya 165. Belum lagi berat tubuh pria itu yang tentu saja berselisih sangat banyak dari dirinya yang sangat langsing itu.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Usahanya melepaskan diri masih menemui kegagalan. Namun ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pelampiasan seorang yang mabuk betapa pun tampannya orang yang mabuk itu.

_Ups! Tunggu dulu! Apa ia bilang tadi? Itachi? Tampan? HELL! NO!_

Ketika berbagai usahanya melepaskan diri tak juga berhasil, rasa lelah akhirnya mengalahkan perjuangan Ino, membuat gadis itu jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Saat pagi akhirnya datang, Itachilah yang terbangun lebih dahulu. Dan spontan pria itu terkesiap saat mendapati 'keempukan' hangat yang berdenyut di bawahnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa semalaman ia tidak tertidur di atas _spring bed_ secara langsung melainkan tidur di atas tubuh Dei—tunggu. Itachi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Pria itu segera menarik salah satu tangannya yang berada di balik baju sosok yang ditindihnya selama semalaman itu. Sosok yang dikiranya Deidar, asistennya tapi ternyata bukan. Bukan. Sama sekali bukan.

Kini dalam keadaan sadar Itachi sadar bahwa meskipun sangat mirip namun sosok yang tertidur di bawahnya itu bukan Deidara yang menyamar jadi wanita. Sosok yang ada masih tergolek tak berdaya itu benar-benar wanita.

Tangan Itachi yang semula berada di tempat yang tidak semestinya gemetar mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hal memalukan. Ia, meskipun dalam keadaan tidak sadar sekali pun, telah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan.

Tapi—tunggu! Kalau sosok yang kini ada di tempat tidurnya ini bukan Dei dan adalah wanita tulen, lalu siapa dia? Dan bagaimana bisa wanita itu berada di kamarnya? Bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyamar menjadi Dei? Dan bagaimana bia ia tidak menyadarinya sejak awal.

Itachi menangkupkan salah satu telapak tangannya ke wajahnya sendiri, mengerang frustasi.

Merasa bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Itachi segera melompat bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Berharap guyuran air akan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Ketika Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi, Ino sudah terbangun. Sepertinya gadis tu juga sudah mengetahui kalau penyamarannya sudah terbongkar.

"Kita perlu bicara," ucap Itachi sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Ino yang termangu.

_Aaaa ... Dei-niisan! Aku harus bagaimana?_

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu ke satu tempat. Kita tidak mungkin bicara di sini." Itachi berkata tanpa ekspresi saat Ino menemuinya di ruang makan.

"Sekarang saja. Aku tidak lapar, tidak bisa makan sekarang."

Itachi menatap Ino sejenak, seperti menimbang perkataan Ino. "Baiklah. Ikut aku."

Ino tidak tahu kemana Itachi akan membawanya. Gadis itu juga tidak berminat untuk bertanya. Hatinya terlalu kebak dengan kekhawatiran sehingga pikirannya tidak berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. Diabaikannya sang _inner_ yang dengan kacau membayangkan kemungkinan ia akan dibuang ke jurang oleh Itachi atas penipuan yang dia lakukan. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin Itachi tidak akan berbuat sekejam itu padanya. Entah mengapa ia berpikiran seperti itu padahal kalau saja orang lain melihat ekspresi Itachi saat ini, dijamin ... para _psycho_ pun akan lari terbirit-birit saking takutnya.

Jantung Ino serasa berhenti berdetak saat mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat terpencil yang benar-benar berada di tepi sebuah jurang. Alhasil bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang disajikan si _inner_ itu semakin tampak nyata di benak Ino. Apalagi saat kemudian Itachi menyuruhnya turun dengan nada dingin.

_Tuhan! Aku masih mau hidup! Meski bukan seribu tahun lagi tapi aku masih ingin hidup untuk menyelesaikan studiku, menikah dengan orang yang tampan kaya dan terkenal, punya keluarga dan ..._

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya kau?" pertanyaan Itachi yang sangat datar sukses menginterupsi kemelut benak Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang platina itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Udara dingin yang menyambutnya sama sekali tak membantunya untuk menenangkan diri. Malah dia semakin ketakutan. Itachi benar-benar tampak menakutkan.

"A-aku Ino Yamanaka."

"Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini kau masih berbohong?" Itachi berkata sinis.

Ino menggeleng. "I-itu benar. Namaku memang Ino Yamanaka. Kalau kau tak percaya kau bisa mengecek paspor dan _id card_-ku."

"Oh ... lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengenal dan menyamar menjadi Deidara?"

"Aku adiknya yang baru pulang dari Inggris. Dia tidak bisa menyamar menjadi perempuan. Juga karna dia punya acara penting tahun baru ini. Karna itu dia memintaku menyamar menjadi dia."

"Jadi ... kau benar-benar adik Deidara?"

Ino mengangguk. "Begitulah. M-maafkan kami, Itachi-_san_. Kami tak bermaksud menipumu."

"Kalau tidak bermaksud menipuku, apa maksudmu menyamar menjadi Dei?"

"A-aku hanya terpaksa menolong kakakku. Bagaimanapun aku tak tega melihatnya menyamar menjadi perempuan selama beberapa hari. Itu akan sangat menyulitkan dan melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria sejati."

"Apa seorang pria sejati namanya jika membuat adiknya menyamar menjadi dirinya, membiarkan adiknya bersama dengan pria asing?"

Ino menunduk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar. "_Niisan_ pastinya tidak bermaksud jahat. Lagipula dia telah membiayai perjalanan bolak-balik London-Tokyo. Jadi ..."

"Apa kau sama sekali tak merasa bersalah menipuku?" tukas Itachi tajam.

"T-tentu saja. Tapi aku tak punya cara lain."

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Ino menundukkan kepalanya kembali, tak berani menatap Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Untuk beberapa saat kedua orang berbeda _gender_ itu saling diam, tersibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aa, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Pantas saja semua orang tak ada yang curiga dengan penyamaranmu. Ternyata kau benar-benar wanita. Oh, aku merasa benar-benar bodoh tidak mengetahuinya sejak awal." Itachi kembali berkata setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-_san_."

"..."

"Kalau ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku, katakan saja. Tapi tolong jangan masukkan aku ke penjara dan juga jangan pecat Dei-_niisan_. Kau tahu aku 'kan tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Aa, bagaimana bisa kau meminta begitu banyak kebaikan setelah kau ketahuan menipuku mentah-mentah, _nona_?" Itachi berkata sinis.

"Maaf. Benar-benar maaf, Itachi-_san_."

"Hnn ... tapi kau boleh tenang. Aku tak akan memecat kakakmu, juga tak akan memasukkanmu ke penjara. Tapi tentu saja ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Menjadi tunanganku."

"... APA?!"

"Hei! Kau tak perlu berteriak sekeras itu, Yamanaka."

"T-tapi syarat yang kau ajukan terlalu berat."

"Berat? Memang apa beratnya bertunangan denganku?"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku jadi tunanganmu."

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, pekerjaanku juga keluargaku. Lagipula mereka sepertinya menyukaimu. Kurasa itu cukup."

"T-tapi ..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya jadi tunanganku untuk sementara, setidaknya sampai aku menemukan wanita yang cocok. Setelah itu, kau bisa lepas sama sekali. Juga, aku akan memberikan bayaran yang sesuai."

"Hei! Tidak semua bisa diselesaikan dengan uang, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat."

"Hnn, tapi semuanya membutuhkan uang. Kau tak bisa mengingkari hal itu."

"T-tapi ..." Ino masih berusaha protes namun terhenti karena jari telunjuk kanan Itachi tahu-tahu sudah berada di bibirnya.

"Aku yang memegang kendali, Yamanaka. Jadi, kau harus menuruti kemauanku." Sambil berkata demikian, sebuah seringai tipis terpeta di bibir pria tampan itu, membuat Ino tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

**XXXXX**

Kalau saja Ino tak mempertimbangkan posisi kakaknya, ia pasti sudah membuat pengakuan pada keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tidak nyaman menghabiskan liburan dengan sebuah keluarga yang memperlakukannya dengan baik dan tulus namun dianya malah membohongi mereka. Dan Itachi, sikap pria itu malah semakin mesra padanya. Ino tidak tahu apa Itachi sedang berakting atau tidak, namun apapun itu malah membuatnya semakin jengah. Apalagi jauh dalam hatinya, Ino merasa dirinya mulai menyukai Itachi. Kakaknya benar, Itachi memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapannya bahkan tanpa pria itu berusaha.

Seperti sore itu, saat itu hanya mereka berdua yang ada di _bungalow_ karena keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya keluar. Ino mulanya mau ikut Mikoto, namun belum sampai ia menyuarakan keinginannya, wanita itu malah memintanya untuk menjaga Itachi yang memang sedang tidak enak badan.

Ino tidak tahu bagaimana Itachi bisa terkena flu padahal setahunya pria itu selalu berpakaian dengan baik setiap keluar rumah. Bahkan gara-gara itu, ia sempat berpikir kalau flu Itachi hanya sandiwara saja. Ia tidak tahu, tapi sulit baginya untuk berpikir yang benar-benar baik tentang Itachi setelah pria itu memanipulasi dirinya.

Hari itu hari kelima mereka di Hokkaido. Besok mereka sudah akan kembali ke Tokyo. Hal yang membuat Ino gugup karena pertunangannya dengan Itachi akan digelar sehari setelah mereka kembali ke Tokyo. Dan sampai saat itu, Ino belum juga menerima telpon dari kakaknya. Padahal ia yakin Itachi sudah menghubunginya sejak awal. Anehnya, dia sendiri tidak bisa menghubungi sang kakak sama sekali. Nomor Deidara tidak aktif sejak hari ia tiba di Hokkaido. Ino merasa itu adalah masalah dengan hapenya yang memang kadang sedikit _error_.

Mencoba meringankan beban berat yang terasa menghimpit dadanya, Ino menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian dia beranjak menuju dapur. Melakukan pesan Mikoto, ia akan membuatkan makanan untuk Itachi yang masih tidur.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk membuat semangkuk bubur sayur yang hangat dan lezat. Dan aroma bubur itu sedikit banyak membantu _mood_-nya menjadi lebih baik.

Gadis Yamanaka itu berjalan pelan dengan baki berisi bubur dan air mineral menuju kamar tempat Itachi tidur. Tempat yang sama ia tidur juga meskipun ia tidur di sofa.

Tidak seperti di kisah-kisah romantis yang dibacanya dimana biasanya secara _gentleman_ sang pria akan meminta sang gadis untuk tidur di tempat tidur, Itachi tanpa rasa bersalah membiarkannya tidur di sofa selama mereka tinggal di bungalow itu. Meskipun demikian Ino bersyukur karena Itachi tak berlaku macam-macam terhadapnya. Memang kadang pria itu merangkul atau mencium pipinya saat mereka bersama keluarga Uchiha lainnya, namun saat berdua saja Itachi bersikap wajar kalau tidak bisa dikatakan dingin.

Namun saat Ino berpikir lagi, kisahnya dengan Itachi 'kan memang bukan kisah romantis. Ia menemani pria itu tak lebih karena perjanjian atau karena tuntutan saja. Tak lebih.

Atau lebih. Sebenarnya lebih, namun hanya pada sisi Ino sepertinya. Gadis itu tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Itachi. Memang masih terlalu dini mengatakannya. Namun perasaaan aneh setiap kali ia melihat atau berdekatan dengan pria itu, tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Dan ia yakin itu adalah bukan sekedar rasa suka, melainkan cinta. Namun demikian gadis bermata seindah samudra ini tak berharap banyak, juga tidak mau menurutkan perasaannya. Ia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin pada Itachi. Ia tidak mau pria itu tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Setelah meletakkan baki berisi bubur ke atas meja nakas, Ino pun duduk di tepian tempat tidur dimana Itachi masih terbaring pulas. Dirabanya kening sulung Uchiha itu untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Panas.

Itachi sepertinya memang benar-benar sakit. Ia perlu segera mengambil termometer untuk memastikan suhunya.

"Itachi ... bangun!" Ino menggoyangkan bahu Itachi pelan.

Perlahan pria Uchiha itu membuka matanya. Ditatapnya Ino dengan tatapan heran. "Hnn?"

"Kau demam, Itachi. Kau perlu minum obat. Tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku mengecek suhu tubuhmu dan kau juga harus makan dulu."

Tanpa menunggu respons Itachi, Ino kembali berdiri untuk mengambil termometer yang ada di kotak P3K yang ia tahu ada di salah satu laci di meja tulis di kamar itu.

Setelah mendapatkan termometer yang diinginkannya, Ino segera memasang alat pengukur suhu tubuh itu di bawah lipatan lengan Itachi.

39,5 derajat Celcius. Begitulah angka yang didapat Ino setelah ia menarik kembali termometer dari bawah lengan Itachi. Gadis pirang itu menghela napas.

"Kau benar-benar demam, Itachi. Sekarang kau harus makan bubur ini dan setelah itu minum obat. Aku akan ke dapur dulu untuk mengambil kompres."

Seperti sebelumnya, tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Itachi, Ino kembali berdiri. Kali ini ia keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil peralatan kompres.

Ketika Ino kembali lagi ke kamar, ia mendapati Itachi sudah kembali memejamkan matanya namun bubur di atas meja sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Itachi, kenapa kau tidak makan?" Ino berkata sedikit kesal. Ia tahu Itachi tidak tidur.

"Aku tidak berselera."

"Mana ada orang sakit berselera. Tapi tetap saja, kau harus makan. Kalau tidak bagaimana bisa kau minum obat. Kurasa kau sudah sangat paham hal itu."

"Carikan saja obat yang tidak perlu makan dulu."

"Tidak ada. Kau harus makan dulu. Kau tahu aku sudah susah-susah membuatkannya untukmu."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu membuatnya."

Ino menggelengkan kepala lalu diraihnya mangkuk berisi bubur. Ia akan menyuapkan bubur itu. "Hhm, aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus memakannya. Buka mulutmu, haa!"

Itachi yang masih memejamkan mata perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Ino dengan aneh.

"Kenapa malah melotot seperti itu? Buka mulutmu, Uchiha-_sama_. Haaa."

Dan entah kenapa Itachi merasa geli. Ino memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _–sama _namun nadanya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kesopanan, malah memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Oh ayolah, Itachi." Ino belum menyerah, membuat Itachi akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Bubur buatan sang gadis pun segera berpindah tempat menjadi ke dalam mulut Itachi.

"Gimana? Enak 'kan?"

"Pahit ..."

Ino memutar bola mata. "Aish, tentu saja pahit. Kau sedang sakit."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa tanya?"

"Yaa, setidaknya 'kan kau bisa mengatakan enak untuk menghargai orang yang membuatnya."

"Kau lucu, Ino." Itachi tersenyum geli. Baginya Ino memang benar-benar lucu.

"Sudahlah. Makan saja ini sampai habis. Setelah itu minum obat dan tidur."

"Kau terdengar seperti ibu-ibu kalau begitu."

"Yah tentu saja. Bagaimanapun aku 'kan menjadi ibu di masa depan."

"Dan aku yang menjadi ayahnya."

"Eh?"

Itachi meraih mangkuk di tangan Ino lalu meletakkannya kembali ke meja nakas.

Detik berikutnya Ino hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit kasar dan agak panas beraroma bubur menekan bibirnya lembut.

Mata _aquamarine_ itu terbeliak dengan fakta yang perlahan bisa diproses sel kelabunya.

Itachi. Sedang. Menciumnya.

Di. Bibir.

Ketika kemudian Uchiha sulung itu melepaskan sapuan bibirnya pada sang Yamanaka yang terpana, wajah Ino sudah merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus.

Itachi merangkum kedua pipi Ino yang hangat dan merona berat itu. "_Sorry, I can't help it. I will do it once more ..._" Dan selesai berkata demikian Itachi kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan milik Ino dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Ino sendiri terlalu terkejut untuk merespons. Kontraksi di perutnya dan kehangatan tubuh Itachi yang demam menjadi perpaduan aneh yang membuatnya seperti tersihir. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, tentu saja. Ia bahkan pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini dengan mantan kekasihnya meskipun ia tak sampai memberikan _virginity_-nya. Namun apa yang sekarang ia dapati dengan Itachi terasa begitu berbeda. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya seperti terlena dalam gejolak emosi yang masih belum mereka sadari sepenuhnya. Namun ketika kemudian gerakan itu menjadi lebih jauh, Ino segera tersadar. Didorongnya dada bidang Itachi dan ia segera bangun lalu berlari keluar kamar itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ino baru menghentikan larinya setelah udara dingin luar _bungalow_ menyambutnya. Jantungnya yang berdegup luar biasa kencang, yang ia yakin bukan semata karena larinya tapi lebih karena apa yang baru saja terjadi antara ia dan Itachi, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia memang benar-benar jatuh pada sang putra pertama Uchiha itu. Hal yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa perih karena ia tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Itachi hanya sebuah perjanjian sementara. Pria itu hanya sekedar menurutkan emosi sesaat. Pria itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya.

Oh, sungguh betapa Ino ingin segera meninggalkan semuanya dan kembali ke Inggris.

"Ino ..." suara bariton yang kini begitu dikenalinya mendadak terdengar dekat. Ino menoleh cepat. Dan didapatinya Itachi berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"I-Itachi?!"

"Hnn ..." Itachi berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan kemari. Kau sedang sakit. Cepatlah masuk lagi."

Tapi Itachi tak mempedulikan perkataan Ino dan terus melangkah maju mendekati sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." Dan tanpa menunggu respons Ino, pria berambut hitam panjang itu merengkuh Ino ke dalam pelukannya.

Tangis Ino seketika pecah di dada Itachi yang bidang. Dan pria itu sendiri membiarkan kemejanya dibasahi oleh air mata sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf Ino, tak seharusnya aku melakukannya."

"..." Ino masih terisak. Permintaan maaf Itachi yang berulang malah membuatnya semakin sedih karena yang didengarnya bukan kata maaf Itachi. Yang ingin didengarnya adalah bahwa pria itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aku rasa ... aku jatuh cinta padamu, Ino."

DEG!

Jantung Ino seperti berhenti berdetak. Dan gadis itu pun sontak berhenti terisak. Ia mendongak, menatap Itachi dengan mata melebar tak percaya.

Itachi mengangguk. "Maaf, untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Ini mungkin terlalu cepat tapi ..."

Kali ini kata-kata Itachi tak terselesaikan karena Ino sudah lebih dulu menutup mulut Itachi dalam sebuah ciuman penuh perasaan yang segera dibalas Itachi dengan lebih dalam.

Pendar-pendar salju turun perlahan dari langit yang menggelap, namun hal itu sepertinya sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh sepasang anak manusia yang sedang dilanda asmara. Hingga kemudian ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen tak lagi dapat ditangguhkan, kedua baru saling memisahkan diri.

Keduanya sama-sama terengah namun jelas raut wajah mereka yang memerah, merona memancarkan kehabagiaan yang tiada terkira. Dan kemudian bersamaan mereka memandang _snow flakes_ yang berjatuhan sambil mengembangkan senyum kebahagian sementara tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Mungkin mereka akan lebih lama memendarkan rasa suka cita mereka kalau saja tidak secara tiba-tiba ...

"HATSYYYY!" Ino segera menutup hidungnya.

Itachi tertawa. "Aa, sepertinya aku telah menularkannya padamu, Ino-_chan_ ..."

"Hmm, kau jahat, Ita-_kun_!"

"Apa?"

"Apa?

"Coba ulangi satu kali lagi!"

"Tidak mau! Sudah aku mau masuk! Dingin!" Ino berbalik dan berlari memasuki rumah.

Itachi segera menyusul langkah kekasih hatinya itu sembari berkata dengan santainya, "Hei, aku bisa membuatmu hangat, kau tahu."

**FIN**

**OOC sangat? Well, biarkan aku mengatakan ini. Di fict ini, aku menjadikan keluarga Uchiha sebagai keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia. Dan menurutku, dari implikasi canon pun, para Uchiha—terutama Itachi dan Sasuke-nggak akan sedingin itu jika 'misi pembantaian' itu tak pernah terjadi. Bukankah karakter awal Sasuke sangat ceria dan Itachi seorang yang penuh perhatian pada adiknya? Jadi, di sini anggap saja konteksnya begitu, dimana mereka bisa bersikap hangat pada orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka. Hehehe**

**Lame excuse? Hahaha. Ignore it then ...**

**Thanks for reading anyway**

**You're blessed if you read till this point B-)**


End file.
